


F*cked up

by er_hill7



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/er_hill7/pseuds/er_hill7
Summary: Sonny has been acting very secretive lately and acting sus around the others. Dele walks around the corner and sees something shocking...
Relationships: José Mourinho/Son Heung-Min
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Sonny x José pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really bad at doing summaries so please don’t hate me :(   
> Leave a like :)

*I love you* 

That phrase is going to haunt sonny for the rest of his life.

It was a sunny day at the training ground and everyone was just sitting around the table eating breakfast and just generally being idiots. Sonny however was spaced out from everyone else. He just zoned out for basically the entire time they were at the table.

“I’m gonna head to the changing rooms to put my boots on” Sonny got up from the table and went to the changing rooms.

“Hey anyone noticed how sonny has been.. zoned out lately?” Dele said

Winksy finished chewing his food “yeah he was just staring into no where and that’s not like sonny..” 

“Maybe he’s just tired guys” Dier stood up “come on let’s go” 

They all got up and headed to the changing rooms but Sonny was no where to be seen. A few moments past and Dele spotted Sonny talking to Mourinho but it looked like the were being very discreet about it...

“Hey sonny is just talking to mourinho so it’s fine” Dele sat down and put his boots on

They had all got there boots on and headed outside towards the center of the pitch. Minutes past and mourinho had gotten there however without Sonny. So where did sonny go? What was he doing?

“Okay people we are going to do 2 4v4 matches so get into groups and get into the assigned areas” 

Hours past and training was over so everyone headed back inside. 

Dele got back to the lodge he was sharing with Sonny, winks and dier and saw Sonny sitting on the bed crying.

“Woah Sonny are you okay? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you cry?” 

“Oh h-hey... I’m fine I’m just a bit o-overwhelmed at the moment...”

“Do you need to talk about it?” 

“Thanks but not right now, I just need some fresh air” Sonny got up and walked out of the room. 

He was walking around outside when he saw José, his heart stopped and instantly turned the other way. 

“Hello Sonny” 

Son stoped and turned around slowly   
“h-Hey josé

“You wanna explain the other night now?”

“O-oh about that... I’m sorry i didn’t know what I was thinki-“ 

The Korean got cut off by José pushing him up against the wall and kissing him. Sonny felt himself go bright red and his heart was beating so fast you could hear it. 

José slowly pulled away and smiled at him

“Well do you want to explain that now?!” Sonny said and laughed

The Korean wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly however to see Dele walk around the corner.

His eyes widened and as he back off from Mourinho he went after Dele 

Dele was walking away and he had a very pissed off look on his face.

“Dele please wait-“ 

“No Sonny for fuck sake you have been so secretive lately and me and the others have been so worried about you but then I walk around the corner seeing you ‘fonduing’ with the fucking manager!”

“Dele I’m sorry” 

“If you actually sorry you would have told me sooner” Dele walked off leaving sonny in tears...

“Sonny...?” Mourinho came round the corner seeing him in tears.

He walked up to him and hugged him

“Hey what happened?” 

“Me and dele had an argument...” 

“Shit... I’m going to go talk to him for you. Don’t worry I’ll be right back just stay there. 

José walked off and entered the lodge where Dele, winksy and dier were lounging around.

“Dele get outside NOW!”


	2. sonny x jose pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two of this fucked up nightmare

Dele walked out of the room to meet eye contact with José.

“Look José I’m tired okay and I’m pretty sure neither of us wan-“ 

José slapped Dele around the face “you fucking moron. What the fuck did you say to Sonny to make him ball his fucking eyes out!?” 

“Woah he was crying?! I didn’t know!”

“Obviously you knew because YOU were talking to him!” 

“Look José I’m sorry okay? I didn’t mean for any of this to happen and I didn’t WANT any of this to happen either! I guess I was just a bit shocked since my best mate didn’t tell me that he was dating you.” 

“Just fix things with Sonny or I’m going to deal with it” 

“Is that all you wanted to say? I thought you were gonna fucking murder me?” 

“Believe me if you hurt son again you’ll be dead now get back inside and go to sleep we have a an early start tomorrow” 

José walked off from Dele and went back to Sonny.

“Sonny it’s all going to be okay now” 

“Thanks José...” 

“Right you might want to get back to your lodge now other wise your going to be tired for tomorrow” 

“Jose I don’t think you realised but I share a room with dele and I share a bed with him there is no way I’m going back there” Sonny put his hands in his pockets and shivered

“It’s freezing Sonny you can just come back to my room tonight then, there’s two beds so it’s fine” 

They both walked off and went inside to Josés’ room. Sonny faced the window and took his shirt off to put his pajamas on. He got under the blankets and replaced his joggers with his shorts he was sleeping in.   
José did the same.

It was around about 3am in the morning and Sonny had woken by a sudden knock at the door. Half asleep he walked over to it to find it was Dele standing outside

Shit. That single word just went through his head.

“Sonny? W-what are you doing in Jose room?” Dele looked over sonny’s shoulder. 

“Oh I didn’t want to come back to the lodge so I’m having the spare bed in Jose’s room...” 

“Ok... look I just wanted to apologise about earlier... I was being a dick and I didn’t mean any of it I’m sorry” 

Sonny approached Dele and hugged him.

“I’m sorry too. I should have told you what was going on..” 

“Sonny you don’t have to tell me anything it’s not like I’m your family, you don’t have to tell me everything.”

“I know but you are basically my second family and I can trust you” 

Sonny yawned.

“Go to sleep! You look shattered!”

“Okay goodnight Dele” 

“Night” 

Sonny shut the door and got back into bed.

“Everything okay” José turned to face sonny 

“Yeah everything’s fine” sonny smiled 

In fact everything was just perfect....


End file.
